Naruto OneShots
by ChessssyCat
Summary: If you want me to write you one, check the end of the first One-Shot. Read and Review please :3 yeah, i'm bad at summaries . ;
1. Sasuke One Shot start off

Sasuke one-shot for me =3

Rate and review please :D

Character thing-

Name: Arisu Hyuga

Age: 12 (same as the rest of them)

Looks: light brown, shoulder-length hair and white eyes (or you could say Sasuke, when you read the story of course, but with different eye and hair colour)

'Hey Arisu, you want to come to the party tonight?' Naruto asks, waving three pieces of brown paper in my face. I grab them and smirk at the address, 'I'd love to Naruto, one question though!'

'Fire away!'

'Can I dress up?' I beg, sniffing like a baby. He laughs and nods quickly before running after Hinata and Shino. I grin widely and dart through the crowds of people towards my house. I skid to a stop and unlock the door, run in and drop the pieces of paper onto the blue sofa and call for my team mates.

'What is it Arisu?' Amai calls with Kumo.

'We have invites for the party tonight!' I cheer before darting out of the door and up the street. I slow down when I reach the Uchiha state and gulp hard.

'Here goes nothing!' I chuckle and climb the gates, sprinting across the soft grass stealthily. I reach the building and slip in through the back door quickly. I activate my kekkai genkai and locate Sasuke, who is in the bathroom. I sneak around the mansion, keeping away from his aura and make my way into his room.

I rummage through his clothes and pick out a pair of shorts, a shirt and two sleeves. Then I head to the bathroom, making sure he didn't find out I was there.

'He he, he has quite a lot of gel!' I giggle, taking one of the pots of hair gel from the cupboard. I take the window out and run back to the huge gate.

'Why the hell does he have to have gates this big?' I groan as you climb once again over the metal frame.

When I get back to the house I change into the clothes and style my hair so it's close to Sasuke's.

'What the hell are you **doing **Arisu?' Amai laughs, pointing at me.

'Hn, what are you laughing at?' I impersonate, stuffing my hands into the pockets. She smiles and gives a thumb up before going upstairs to her room. I think for a moment, and then walk into Kumo's room.

'Kumo let me use your man spray please!' I ask. He looks up and smirks, handing me a blue bottle. I Spray it on and hand him it back, skipping out of the room and down the stairs. I check my hair before picking up the invitation and walking out of the door. I shove my fists back into the shorts pockets' and walk through the street with a scowl on my face.

'Sasuke, wait up!' I hear Amai coming up, dressed like Ino. I smirk and link arms with her, trying not to start laughing. We pass a few angry Sasuke fan girls, who glare at us. We wave and they realise that we're not the actual pair and laugh.

'I guess we must look real convincing' I say in my mock Sasuke voice.

'Yeah, Sasuke' she winks, her blonde hair waving slightly.

'How did you get your hair like that?'

'Partial transformation jutsu…'

'Aha…' We reach Naruto's house and knock on the door. He rushes to answer and twitches when he sees us.

'Shish, it's only us Naruto!' I whisper. He looks confused, and then grins widely.

'So that's what you meant by dress up,' he chuckles, 'But why Ino and Sasuke?'

'Because Sasuke will get **really **mad and Ino will try asking Sasuke out,' I smirk, 'which would be really funny!' He nods and invites us in until he gets dressed.

'Ha-ha, we have another Kiba!' Amai laughs in her copied Ino voice.

'Akamaru, come on!' Naruto calls as a small white dog appear. I laugh and get up.

'Ready?'

'As ready as I'll ever be!'

'Well then,' I return to using mock Sasuke voice, 'Let's go!'

We walk through the streets and earn quite a few stares and chuckles.

'How the hell does he cope with these bloody clothes?' I whisper, scowling. Naruto laughs Kiba version, and 'Akamaru' barks.

'Who is that?' I ask, pointing at the dog.

'It's one of Kakashi's ninja hounds'

'Aha,' I nod, 'We're there!' We pick up the pace and unlock the gates quickly, just as Hinata rounds the corner with Kiba.

'Hey guys, how do I look?' Amai asks.

'Lovely Ino- wait, what?' Kiba stares at Naruto and his Akamaru copy.

'We're dressed up Kiba; it's Naruto, Amai and Arisu, or me!' I grin. Hinata blushes and nod then taps her fingers together. I roll my eyes and sigh.

More guests arrive, some also dressed as other ninja, and then we walk through the gates.

'Hey Sasuke, how are you-'Sakura narrows her eyes.

'I'm not really Sasuke' I mutter. She nods and walks off to talk with the others. When we get into the mansion, I chuckle.

'I wonder if he's in,' I smirk, 'Let's find out!' I activate Byakugan and giggle.

'He's here!'

'I dare you to go upstairs and do something crazy!' Naruto laughs. The crowd shove me towards the staircase and I smirk.

'Sure, I guess I can do that' I climb the staircase and head towards the bedroom.

'He he, I wonder if he would mind if I just had a look through his stuff?' I open the wardrobe and chuck the clothes all over the floor.

'And this,' I empty his underwear draws, 'I got an idea.' I grab a pair of underwear and run out the doorway, and head to the place Sasuke is at. When I find him, he's sitting on a sofa in one of the spare rooms with a book. I deactivate the Byakugan and stretch the black material, then let it go. They fly directly at him and strike the book, making it fall out of his grasp.

'Own!' I laugh as he whirls.

'Get back here right now!' He yells, running after me quickly. I squeal and run faster, heading towards the staircase just as the music comes on.

'You can't catch me-,' I mock, just as he grabs my wrist, 'Damn.'

'Got you, now who are you and what are you doing?' He demands, dragging me off. I squirm and refuse to answer, which makes him mad. He turns me and grabs my shoulders, lifting me off the ground.

'Answer me or I'll make you wish you were never born!' he growls.

'Yeah right,' I smirk, 'as if you could do that, **dunce**!'

'Stop copying me!'

'No!'

He growls and bangs me against the wall angrily.

'You will tell me what you are doing right now or else!' he yells, slamming me against the wall. I grumble and squirm, trying to escape from his strong grasp.

'Let me go now, stupid Uchiha!' I demand.

'No.' I use a substitution jutsu and run down the corridor, heading for the bedroom again. He runs after me, catching up quickly.

'Go away, leave me alone!' I scream, slamming the door in his face.

'Get out of my room!' he roars, thundering punches on the wooden door.

'Get out of my life!' He stops attacking the door and I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding in. I shuffle backwards when I hear him walk away, and fall onto the bed.

'Chidori!' my eyes widen and my eyes shift towards the door in time to see it fall inwards.

'You…you just…destroyed the…' I stammer. He smirks and walks into the room, stepping closer and closer. I shuffle up the bed until I'm at the top, and he's at the bottom.

'You asked for this,' He says, 'Arisu.' I gawk and bring my legs up to my chest.

'W-What are you talking about?!' I ask, looking around the room for an escape.

'You'll see soon enough' he purrs seductively, crawling towards me. I scramble off the bed and crouch, watching him warily.

'You're scared aren't you, Arisu?' he smirks. I shake my head too quickly and squeeze my eyes closed at the sudden pain in my neck. I feel arms wrap around my waist and a mouth latch onto my neck.

'Sasuke, get off of me!' I yell, squirming as he continues to kiss my neck. I open my eyes and shove against him unsuccessfully.

'What if I don't want to?' He brings his head up and looks me in the eye.

'I don't care if you don't want to,' I scream, 'I don't want you to, I **HATE **you!' He flinches and his eyes glaze over, like a sheet of ice had covered them. He shifts his head, so that his bangs cover his eyes. I smirk secretly.

'Try it on Sakura or Ino, someone who **cares **about you!' I press on, until he lets go of me. I shove past him and run out of the room. I feel hot tears sting at my eyes.

_I am __**such **__an idiot: why the hell did I say that?!_

I head for one of the spare rooms, flopping onto an armchair.

'I'm so stupid…' I mutter, holding my head in my hands.

'I know you are, and you're going to regret ever saying that to me…' I freeze, and peak between my fingers. He had activated his Sharingan, and was glaring intensely at me, his eyebrows furrowed in pure anger. I look away and sigh, already regretting my actions.

'…I'm sorry…Sasuke…' I whisper, letting a tear run free. I stand and face him, and he watches the tear travel down my cheek and fall to the ground. He draws in a breath sharply and walks towards me. I close my eyes and bow my head, not frightened in the slightest.

'I deserve to be punished…do what you want to do to me…' I whisper. However, instead of feeling him strike me, I feel his arms around me again.

'…I couldn't do it to you…' He breathes. I open my eyes slowly and look up at him, and see him looking down at me longingly. I blush lightly and snuggle into his chest.

'Sasuke…?'

'What is it Arisu?'

'You smell nice!' I giggle, nuzzling him playfully. He chuckles and rests his chin on my head.

'You smell like a man, and you look like one too…' he grins, rocking me gently.

'Thanks a lot!' I pout, pulling away from him. He looks down at me and blushes faintly. I stare and smirk.

'You're blushing Uchiha!'

'I know that…' I give him a look that shows my confusion, and he lifts my chin with a finger. I look at him curiously and smile sweetly.

'This might sound odd, coming from me, 'He whispers, 'but, it's the truth.' I blush as he leans closer.

'I love you…' His lips connect with mine in a kiss, and I loop my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and he deepens the kiss. When we pull back for air, I smile up at him.

'I love you too, Sasuke.'

Words from me-

If you want me to write you a One-shot, Just tell me the following:

Character info and picture (fab if you have a picture link or something ^_^)

Crush

Any preferred plot?

Anything else you want ^.^


	2. Sasori One Shot Sasori'sxOnexandxonly

Sasori One-shot for Sasori'sxOnexAndxOnly

Character thing-

Name: Aki Ookami  
Age: 17  
Look: Short blonde hair, black eyes, half Neko  
outfit: white top that covers her chest, brown cargo pants, brown crop jacket, brown belt that holds her two swords, black gloves, ninja pouch to hold weapons, ninja head band tied around her arm with a slash through it.  
Rank: ex ANBU black ops from Konoha, now s-ranked ninja in Akatsuki.  
Ability: Aki can read minds and she is a master at sword fighting.  
Crush: Sasori No Akasuna

I shuffle down the corridor hastily, flinching at the slightest sound.

'God damn it Itachi, where **are **you?' I grumble, pushing a door open slowly. When it opens, I see Tobi and Deidara arguing.

'Just leave me alone Tobi, hmm!' Deidara screams.

'**Aki-Chan, Aki-Chan, play with Tobi**!' He demands. I groan and run, soon being pursued by the eager boy.

'Where is Aki-Chan going to, won't you play with Tobi?!' he squeals, almost upon me.

'No I won't, go play with Kisame or someone!'

'He won't play!'

'Unlucky!' I turn the corner and slide into the room quickly, sighing in relief as he runs past.

'So gullible…' I mutter, turning to check the room. Feeling for the light switch, I flick it on and twitch harshly. Of all rooms I had to run into…it had to be…

'Oh…My…God' I gasp. An oddly shaped puppet stares directly at me, brown bangs shaping its slightly uneven features. I grasp one of my katana and ready it, expecting it to attack.

'What are you doing in here, Aki?' Sasori appears behind the wooden man and raises an eyebrow slowly.

'I was saving myself.'

'Why were you saving yourself?'

'Because I don't want Tobi to be the one killing me,' I shrug, 'it would be a pathetic death…' He frowns slightly and shifts the puppet, giving me a chance to escape.

'Too bad, I was hoping to add you too my collection' he sighs. I shiver and stick my tongue out.

'Well you know what that is,' I smirk, 'Unlucky!'

'So Aki-Chan, hmm,' Deidara leans forward, 'why were you in Sasori's room?'

'Where did you h-hear that?' you stammer, blushing lightly. He laughs and points, yelling for Tobi.

'Aki-Chan is in love with a puppet!' The blonde cackles. I scream at him and bring out my blade, blindly swinging the blade in anger, when something hits me.

'_I am so going to kill her for leaving me!'_

'You're lucky that that twit's coming, or you would be dead!' you hiss, running out of the room for the second time. But this time the escape wasn't so successful.

'Did I just hear right,' Sasori tugs me from his chest, 'that you're 'in love with a puppet'?'

'N-no…you must have been mistaken!'

'Why are you blushing then?'

'I'm not blushing; it's just a little hot around here!' I bluff, turning away. He grasps my arm and starts to lead me off, heading towards the leader's office.

'You're not **telling **on me, are you?' I ask, tugging at his sleeve.

'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…' he mutters, pushing the door open. I yelp and stop by bringing my legs up to the sides of the door frame.

'Ok, I'm not telling on you!' He yells, glaring at me. I flinch, losing my balance. He stares down at you, confusion etched in his thoughts.

'Sasori,' you sigh, 'what do you think of me?' He stares and cocks his head to the left.

'What are you asking me that for?'

'…Never mind, we should go anyway…' I sigh, tugging my arm away. I storm past, hearing him mutter, 'Women these days.'

'WOMEN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT **YOU'RE **TALKING ABOUT!' I scream, poking him in the chest harshly.

'MEN ARE THE MOST GULLIBLE, UNEDUCATED,' I pause and think of a word,'…THINGS…!'

'Is that all?'

'NO!'

'STOP YELLING AT ME!'

'**YOU STOP YELLING AT ME!'**

'**YOU STARTED IT!'**

'**STOP ACTING LIKE DAMNED TOBI MAN!' **

He twitches and rubs his head slightly.

'That actually hurt a little bit…'

'What, the yelling or the Tobi bit?'

'Both…'

You chuckle and drag him the rest of the way to the leader's office, earning stares from Hidan and Kakuzu. When I reach the office, the door is locked and I hear Pain screaming crazily.

'Uh…maybe we should come back later…?'

'Good idea, I'm not going to listen to that all day…' I smile sweetly, waving a hand at him. He catches it and entwines his fingers with mine.

'W-what are you doing?' I blush, staring at the mass of fingers. He slinks his arm around my waist and returns the smile, scratching behind one of my ears.

'Nothing in particular, Aki-Chan' He opens an eye and smirks, pushing me into the wall. I blush hard, watching him closely. He leans in closer, slowly grazing his wooden lips against my soft ones.

'You know I hate to keep people waiting...' he mutters, before finally crashing his lips against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss as it grows move passionate. But, unfortunately, people need to breathe, so he pulled back.

'I guess I see where you're coming from, Sasori,' I pant, 'and I need to tell you something too...'

'What is it?'

'I love you.'

Words from me-

Sorry if it's too short, I got a little stuck on what to do X_X

And 1000000x sorry is Sasori's OOC .

Put I hoped you enjoyed it Sasori'sxOnexandxonly!

~Until some other time ~

~*Ochibagakure-Ninja*~


End file.
